Inesperadamente
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Ela era apaixonada pelo Uchiha e ele era apenas um bom amigo. Mas, inesperadamente, as coisas mudaram.


Antes de mais nada, alguns esclarecimentos.** Eu** **não virei Shikaino. **Escrevi essa história só porque esse mês é aniversário da Ino.

Então, aproveitando a data, decidi presentear a querida **Otowa Nekozawa **com uma fanfic Shikaino (afinal, há um tempo atrás, ela escreveu uma Shikatema para mim).

Well, então, em homenagem ao aniversário da belíssima Ino Yamanaka, escrevi essa história.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Inesperadamente

De uns tempos pra cá a jovem Yamanaka ficava se perguntando por que tinha perdido tanto tempo pensando no Uchiha. E não podia nem dizer que ele tinha lhe dado esperanças, muito pelo contrário. Sasuke sequer falava com ela. Só falava com Sakura, e nem por isso podia se dizer que a Haruno tinha alguma chance com ele. Ninguém tinha. Sasuke só conseguia pensar naquela maldita vingança.

Seu fascínio pelo Uchiha tinha fechado seus olhos de tal maneira que ela deixou de notar alguém que estava tão próximo si. _Sempre. _Diferente do seu "amado", _ele _estava sempre ali, reclamando de tudo com aquela cara de sono. Deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso quando se lembrou dos olhos sempre tediosos do shinobi. Ela até que achava fofo aquele jeito preguiçoso dele. Céus, a que ponto seus pensamentos tinham chegado.

Ino levantou-se lentamente e se espreguiçou. Fazia tanto tempo que não fazia missões que estava perdida no tempo. Buscou algo que pudesse lhe informar a data e descobriu que falava um dia para o seu aniversário. Ah, aniversário... amanhã ganharia muitos presentes. Ela adorava coisas novas. Abriu a porta para sair do quarto, mas parou bruscamente. Se faltava um dia para o seu aniversário... então era aniversário _dele. _

Imediatamente pensou em correr para uma loja e comprar algo, só para ter uma desculpa para vê-lo. Mas espere um segundo... desde quando ela precisava de desculpas para ir à casa dele? Eram amigos de infância, não havia problema nenhum se ela aparecesse lá de repente.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, mas, é claro, não deixou de perder algum tempo arrumando os longos cabelos loiros. Ino era muito vaidosa e não saía de casa de qualquer jeito.

Mas agora a questão era: o que comprar. Apesar de conhecê-lo há tanto tempo, não fazia a mínima ideia do que comprar. Do que ele gosta além de dormir? Hm... dormir. Ele adoraria ganhar um travesseiro. Riu de si mesma. Que bobagem.

Enquanto passava de vitrine em vitrine, Ino viu o presente perfeito: um relógio. Ela podia até imaginá-lo usando aquele relógio. O presente estava um pouco acima do que ela pretendia pagar, mas quem ligava. Esperou a atendente fazer um lindo embrulho e após correu para a casa do aniversariante.

Bateu na porta e esperou. Ouviu passos lentos se aproximando e imaginou que seria ele.

- Ino-chan, quanto tempo. –diferente do que pensava a garota, foi Shikaku quem abriu a porta.

- Hey, Shikaku-kun! –ela sorriu, simpática, e prosseguiu- Shikamaru está?

- Ahn... –ele deu uma rápida olhada pela sala antes de responder- Deve estar.

_Deve estar? _Então o pai dele não sabia se ele estava ou não? Céus.

- Eu... –o homem tratou de justificar-se ao ver o olhar perplexo da garota- estava tirando um cochilo. –ele falou e sorriu sem jeito- Se quiser pode subir e ver se ele está lá.

_Tirando um cochilo. _Provavelmente Yoshino-chan não estava em casa, porque se estivesse não ia estar aquela baderna. Ino pediu licença e subiu as escadas. Só faltava ele estar dormindo. Bateu na porta e não obteve resposta. Girou a maçaneta e viu que a porta não estava trancada. Entrou lentamente e não demorou para encontrar o Nara jogado de qualquer jeito na cama, tirando um cochilo. Clássico.

- Tudo bem, mãe, já vou levantar. –ele resmungou ainda com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro e Ino não segurou uma risada alta. Ao ouvir a risada, Shikamaru se sentou na cama e arregalou os olhos ao avistar a kunoichi- Ino...

- Desculpe. –Ino falou ao perceber que ele tinha ficado bastante constrangido com o acontecido- Não devia ter entrado aqui assim... É que... já é de tarde então eu não imaginei que você estava dorm... bem, na verdade eu até imaginei... –ela riu por fim e percebeu que ele também esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Não seja problemática. Quantas vezes você já entrou de repente na minha casa... Aliás, das outras vezes você estava sempre gritando e me sacudindo para que eu acordasse.

- Claro! Asuma-sensei nos chamava para missões e era sempre eu quem tinha que vir te chamar!

O ambiente, que já estava bem descontraído, tornou-se um pouco tenso quando o nome do sensei foi citado. Apesar de já fazer tempo, nenhum dos dois gostava de falar sobre aquilo.

- O que é isso na sua mão? Um presente? –Shikamaru perguntou amigavelmente para quebrar a tensão.

- Ah... sim! Parabéns! –rapidamente a loira abriu um largo sorriso e ofereceu o embrulho ao amigo.

- Tsc... –ele pegou a caixa e começou a tentar se livrar das milhares de fitas que prendiam o embrulho- Por que todos ficam gastando dinheiro com isso? Toda hora aparece alguém aqui com um presente. Há pouco tempo Temari também esteve aqui. Não precisam vir aqui só porque é meu aniversário. –ele não falava em tom de crítica, na verdade até sorria, mas a fala dele foi o suficiente para fazer o sorriso da Yamanaka desaparecer.

Era isso. Ela só tinha começado a notar seu companheiro de time quando ele começou a fazer missões com aquela kunoichi de Suna. Todos suspeitavam que os dois tivessem um caso, apesar deles sempre negarem. Aquela dúvida já estava corroendo a loira.

- Precisa de ajuda? –Ino perguntou ao ver que o embrulho estava ganhando do shinobi.

- Por que nunca conseguimos abrir essas coisas sem rasgar tudo? –os dois sorriram e decidiram que o melhor era, de fato, rasgar o embrulho- Sua doida... –Shikamaru falou quando finalmente conseguiu abrir a caixa- quanto gastou nisso?

- Não importa! –Ino, que até esse momento estava em pé, sentou-se na cama ao lado do Nara- Coloque, coloque!

Shikamaru revirou os olhos. Aquela garota se entusiasmava facilmente.

- Olha só, combina com você! –os olhos da loira quase brilharam ao ver seu presente finalmente no pulso do shinobi.

- Hm... –Shikamaru afastou o braço do rosto para poder olhar para o presente- Você me conhece bem melhor do que eu imaginava. Obrigado.

Quase que involuntariamente, Ino jogou-se nos braços do shinobi e o abraçou fortemente. Quando finalmente se deu conta do que estava fazendo, sentiu seu rosto corar e tentou se afastar, mas os braços dele a impediam. Assim que pôde, Ino desfez o abraço e passou a mão nervosamente no cabelo. Shikamaru a encarava curiosamente, o que a deixou ainda mais nervosa. Era normal abraçar o aniversariante, não? Então por que ela estava fazendo todo aquele drama?

- Então... –ela tentou puxar assunto para disfarçar o constrangimento, mas acabou levanto a conversa a um rumo indesejado- o que Temari te deu de presente?

- Isso. –Shikamaru mostrou um chaveiro em formato de nuvem e deu uma risada baixa- Na verdade ela só veio aqui para me incomodar, como sempre.

- Hm... –Ino ficou pensando o que significava o "incomodar" que ele tinha falado.

- Você sabe, ficou me chamando de "bebê chorão" e perguntando quando eu me tornaria um jounin... –ele continuou e Ino temia ouvir algo indesejado- Tão problemática...

- Achei que... –ela hesitou. Sabia que podia ouvir algo muito desagradável, mas precisava indagar- gostasse dela.

Por um momento o silêncio prevaleceu e os dois ficaram sérios. Ele devia ter demorado segundos para responder, mas para Ino aqueles segundos pareciam séculos.

- De onde vocês tiram essas coisas? –ele perguntou e botou a mão sobre a boca para abafar uma risada- Só porque eu a levo pra lá e pra cá não quer dizer que eu goste dela. O que eu posso fazer se a velha problemática da hokage me mandou ser guia dela?

- Está negando por que acha que se me contar eu vou para todo mundo ou...

- Ino. –ele a interrompeu- Te conheço a tempo suficiente para saber que é impossível esconder algo de você.

- Já que não esconde nada de mim... –o sorriso da Yamanaka retornou e ela impulsionou o corpo para mais próximo do dele- me diga... –ela falou baixo, para parecer que estava apenas fazendo fofoca- você gosta de alguém?

Ahh, Ino... Ele a conhecia bem demais para acreditar que ela estava fazendo aquilo por amizade. Ele podia fingir que não percebia, mas fazia algum tempo que a loira o estava tratando de uma maneira, digamos, diferente. Todos esses anos a Yamanaka esteve obcecada pelo Uchiha, mas talvez agora fosse sua chance...

- Eu disse que não consigo esconder nada de você, não que vou te contar tudo que me perguntar. Mas já que você é tão perspicaz, por que não tenta descobrir?

Ino cruzou os braços, emburrada e arrancou algumas risadas do shinobi.

- Bem, eu já te dei o seu presente, agora posso te deixar dormir a vontade. –ela falou e se levantou da cama.

- Não precisa ir ainda, se não quiser.

- Eu não falei para o meu pai onde eu ia... daqui a pouco ele vai ficar preocupado...

- Ei, Ino. –Shikamaru se levantou também e Ino percebeu um sorriso estranho eu seu rosto- Seu pai andou contando para o meu que ele te deu um prazo para escolher um namorado...

- Como? –Ino arregalou os olhos e o encarou, curiosa.

- Eu ou o Chouji, não é?- um sorriso divertido brincava nos lábios do Nara, mas Ino estava totalmente séria. Como seu pai tinha deixado que aquela história ridícula chegasse aos ouvidos dele? Céus...- Já escolheu?

- Que bobagem isso... meu pai estava doido quando disse isso...

- Nenhum de nós te agrada?

- Hmm... –ela decidiu entrar na brincadeira e fingiu estar pensativa- Gordura não é comigo, você sabe, então o Chouji estaria fora de cogitação. Então só sobra você...

Ambos sorriram e após essa pequena brincadeira- aliás, eles nunca tinham feito brincadeiras como aquelas antes- Ino levou a mão até a maçaneta da porta para abri-la. Não pôde concluir seu ato, pois a mão do shinobi pousou sobre a sua e a impediu de girar a maçaneta. Vamos lá, Ino, não é hora para corar...

- Desde... você sabe... –sim, ela sabia que ele estava falando da morte do sensei- nós nunca mais passamos um tempo juntos...

- Você... –ela olhou para a mão, constrangida, e prosseguiu- estava sempre ocupado. Desde que Tsunade-sama te colocou como organizador do exame chuunin, você está sempre com... –tudo bem, talvez não fosse adequado citar o nome da outra nesse momento, mesmo ele afirmando não ter nada com ela- sempre trabalhando.

- Podemos sair amanhã. Afinal, estou te devendo um presente.

- Como nos velhos tempos? –ela brincou. Nesse momento ela já não se sentia constrangida com o contato das mãos, na verdade até estava gostando. Ahh, e ele estava tão próximo de si... Era melhor não olhar nos olhos dele se não era capaz de cometer uma loucura. Eram tão amigos... por que ela tinha que sentir uma imensa vontade de beijá-lo? Isso poderia acabar com a amizade...

- Na verdade... não estava pensando em chamar o Chouji.

Oh, não chamar o Chouji. Então ele a estava chamando para um encontro? A situação estava ficando melhor do que ela esperava. Dane-se a amizade, ela queria muito sair com ele. _Só com ele._

- Hm... tadinho do Chouji, mas no final ele sempre acabava estragando nossos passeios. Você sabe, ele sempre comia demais e passava mal... –os dois sorriram ao se lembrarem do amigo- Olha, está escurecendo! –Ino falou ao olhar a janela no fundo do quarto- Já vou...- ela se esgueirou um pouco para perto da porta e girou a maçaneta, forçando-o a tirar a mão. Talvez não fosse a hora de ir, mas estar naquela situação com ele a deixava tão constrangida...

Abriu parcialmente a porta e deu uma última olhada para ele, para se despedir. Ele estava com aquele olhar de tédio costumeiro. Sentiu repentinamente uma vontade de abraçá-lo novamente. Deu um passo tímido em direção ao shinobi e percebeu que ele fez o mesmo. Parou. Ela já tinha ficado envergonhada o bastante por tê-lo abraçado antes, por isso se conteve. Mas, para sua felicidade, Shikamaru a envolveu e puxou-a para si. Um abraço de despedida, apenas.

Não. Não era um abraço de despedida. Abraços de despedida duram poucos segundos.

- Não sei o que te dar de presente amanhã. –ele falou próximo ao ouvido dela, sem libertá-la do abraço.

- Sabe sim. –ela respondeu praticamente em um sussurro e apoiou o queixo no ombro dele- Sabe o que eu mais gosto. -não conseguiu evitar de passar delicadamente as mãos pelas costas do Nara enquanto ele a abraçava. Céus, como ela não tinha notado ele antes?

- Flores. –ele falou e ouviu uma risadinha como resposta- Só não sei qual.

- Gosto de todas. -Ino respondeu e fechou por alguns segundos os olhos quando ele encostou de leve o nariz no seu pescoço e inspirou o perfume que emanava de seu corpo.

Separaram-se. Eles não faziam ideia de quanto tempo aquele abraço tinha durado, só sabiam que tinha sido ótimo.

- Que horas você me encontra amanhã?- Ino perguntou enquanto brincava com alguns fios soltos do penteado habitual do shinobi.

- Quando eu acordar. - por que será que ela nem ficava surpresa com essa reposta?- Pare com isso. –Shikamaru resmungou e segurou a mão na kunoichi, que brincava com os fios soltos, quando esta foi até o elástico que prendia seu cabelo e tentou tirá-lo.

- Ahhh! –ela reclamou, manhosa- Você nunca tira isso! Eu queria ver como...

- Até mais, Ino. –antes que ela pudesse prosseguir, Shikamaru a segurou pelos ombros e a colocou para fora do quarto.

- Não pense que vai se livrar de mim! –ela se virou novamente quando ele soltou seus ombros- Ainda vou tirar isso!

Shikamaru sorriu quando a loira se virou e desceu rapidamente as escadas. Ele sabia que aquela garota era insistente e era muito provável que um dia ela o pegasse distraído e conseguisse retirar aquele maldito elástico.

Então, depois de tanto tempo ele finalmente tinha convidado a Yamanaka para sair.

Sorriu. Era incrível, ele nem estava com vontade de dormir agora...

* * *

.

Leitores queridos, sejam bonzinhos com a Yuuki! Eu nunca tinha escrito uma fanfic Shikaino antes, então não faço ideia se ficou boa ou não.

Por isso eu agradeço se me deixarem reviews para eu saber a opinião de vocês!

P.S: posso estar doida, mas tenho quase certeza que em algum episódio o pai da Ino perguntou se ela já tinha escolhido qual ela queria, o Shikamaru ou o Chouji. Se eu estiver equivocada, me comuniquem! kkkkkkk


End file.
